Passion On Prom Night
by EternityOx
Summary: Cordelia can't help but feel her desire for Xander slowly returning after his generous bid towards her prom dress. When they are thrown into a heated argument, will she find a special way to thank him for his generousity?
1. Sexual Tension & Old Feelings

**DISCLAIMER; **I do not own anything and I never will. The only thing I own is my imagination and that is all. Everything else belongs to its rightful owners. I am not getting any credit out of other people's creations.

* * *

**PASSION ON PROM NIGHT;  
**_Cordelia Chase/Xander Harris  
_**It's prom night and unfortunately, two people aren't having as much fun as they would have liked. Xander is on a date with a woman who hates all men and Cordelia's just can't seem to get over how boring Wesley truly is despite his good looks. Not only that, but she just can't get Xander Harris out of her mind; shocked that he had spent so much on her, that he had delivered her with her dream dress. Suddenly, her anger begins to fizzle out and when they are thrown into a situation, old feelings and old desires begin to rise up once more. Can it be ignored? Or will Cordelia take the opportunity to thank Xander for his generosity ?**

This is pretty much going to be a one shot smut story about Xander and Cordelia and their unburning desire for one another. However, it's going to be two chapters because it was too long to be one chapter. It does have a bit of empathy in it and it explains Cordelia's feelings for Xander quite a bit. The smut doesn't come until the next chapter. This is just the build up, the creation of sexual tension and old feelings and such.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE; **SEXUAL TENSION AND OLD FEELINGS  
**SONG; **I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU – THREE DAYS GRACE

When she saw that name on the receipt, Cordelia had felt herself slip into shock. So many unanswered questions had coursed through her mind, but the main one was; why would Xander Harris do that for her? Xander Harris owed her a lot, that much was true, after his ridiculous gallivanting around with Willow 'I'm-so-perfect-but-can't-dress-myself' Rosenberg, but he was hardly rolling in riches. Heck, he was probably poorer than her family was right now. Well no, he wasn't, but...he was hardly that much richer and that dress was damn expensive. She knew! She'd had to get herself an _actual _job in hope to pay for it and even then, she hadn't earned enough.

It had been her dream dress and exactly one year ago, she would have been able to afford it in a heartbeat. Daddy's wallet was always open to his little princess. Of course, then the tax company discovered he had been a very naughty boy and took away all their money. They were left with nothing; _she _was left with nothing. She couldn't go to any of the colleges she'd been accepted in. She couldn't afford a dress for prom – what sort of queen couldn't afford their dress? She couldn't drive a car because she didn't have one. She couldn't even use her favourite hairspray anymore. It was karma; she mocked the poor, belittled people who didn't matter as much as she did and now, it was all biting her on the ass. Well excuse her for not appreciating the losers – it wasn't as if she hadn't tried. Hello, she _dated _one of them and it had nearly killed her; literally. Life just continued to punish her for things that weren't her fault in the first place.

After all; it wasn't _her _fault she was better than everybody else, she'd merely been born more fortunate than others and she had embraced that superiority with open arms rather than cowered from it.

That wasn't the point though. The point was, Xander Harris had been the one to discover this little story. He had been the worst person she could imagine finding her out. She had expected him to taunt her, mock her, use this piece of information for his own joy, to laugh at her and get revenge on all the rude comments she had thrown at him. Wasn't that always the way with her and Xander? She played on his weaknesses, on his flaws and he played on...well, she didn't actually have any flaws, but he somehow managed to irritate her with insults still. He hadn't though. He hadn't thrown it in her face, rubbed her nose in it or found any glory in the situation. She had been shocked to discover that he wasn't bragging to his friends about it. She had been even more shocked to discover he'd bought the dress for her.

Cordelia figured it was his way of apologizing. Of course, he had tried before with flowers and verbally saying sorry at least a billion times, but she had never accepted it. Flowers and words had never been good enough for her. He had broken her heart and red roses weren't going to glue it back together. Sure, she pretended she didn't care and put false smiles on. She acted as if she had only been attracted to the danger rather than him, but none of that was true. In all honesty, over the time she'd spent with Xander, she'd fallen for him. He had been ridiculously clumsy, dressed like a complete retard and intelligence would never look good on him, but...he had been devoted. He had been able to make her laugh in a way no one else could. He put her in her place rather than obeying every order she threw at him – most of the time anyway. He had been a challenge to her and eventually, she had fallen for that strange charm he possessed. She had fallen for that cheeky smile, that cringe-worthy sense of humour...she had fallen for _him_.

And he had cheated on her. Cordelia didn't even think it was possible for somebody to cheat on her. After all; _look _at her. She wasn't cheat-worthy! She had given up everything for him. Okay...no, she hadn't. She had given up her popularity for him, but to her, that felt like everything. She had lost friends. There was no denying that Harmony and her crew weren't the best of company, but that wasn't the point. Being popular had been a part of Cordelia's life and giving that up to date somebody like _Xander Harris _had been a huge sacrifice for her. A sacrifice he clearly hadn't accepted. Geez; Willow had been in love with him for years and yet he finally decided to embrace it when he already _had _a girlfriend? What was _that _about?

She knew; every man wanted what they couldn't have, especially Xander. He wanted Buffy because Angel had her. He wanted Cordelia because he could never have her. He wanted Willow because suddenly Oz was getting her affection and he wasn't. Xander Harris was greedy – it was probably one of the only things he had ever shared in common with Miss Chase.

That was in the past now. She was so over it. Wasn't she? She liked to think she was and she had been able to believe that until she saw that receipt. That receipt had sparked something within her, it had sparked old feelings. Her heart had skipped a beat. Her breath had caught in her throat and she had been unable to stop the smile from creeping up onto her face. Xander Harris had bought her the dress of her dreams and not because she had demanded it, but because he wanted to. It meant something to Cordelia. Maybe she was just vulnerable right now because of everything that was happening. Maybe she was just suffering a mental break down. Either way, Cordelia's mind couldn't stop wandering onto Xander Harris.

The music was echoing around the room and figures were dancing, girlfriends enjoying the company of their boyfriends, friends having a laugh by the punch bowl and pretty dresses all around. The prom was supposed to be one of the best nights of a student's life. Right now, it was proving to be one of the most boring and even somewhat irritating nights for Cordelia. She looked the definition of perfection in her dream dress, but the smile on her face wasn't genuine as she forced herself to laugh at something Wesley had just said. His conversation was hardly riveting – she wasn't even sure what he was talking about anymore, she had stopped listening at least ten minutes ago, merely nodding and laughing whenever she felt it was necessary. And if that wasn't bad enough, the only person she could damn well think about was Xander Harris. This was _not _a path she wanted to go down again. Why would she want to? And yet, she couldn't help but feel as if she owed him...as if she were in his debt. She had casually said thank you earlier, but it hadn't been much.

Once again her eyes scanned the crowds, searching for him while her ears listened out for that goofy laugh though she had no chance of hearing it over the music and the mindless chatter of other people. He was probably making out with that skank face ex demon. Why was he even here with her? He couldn't actually _enjoy _her company, could he? No. He was probably just flattered that somebody other than his mother wanted to go to the prom with him.

"I was head boy, you know – most people laugh at such at thing. They don't understand the responsibility of it. It's a very important role, after all. A lot of tough decisions to make..."

"I'm sure." Cordelia forced another smile, though there was a very bored look beginning to shine in her eyes as she glanced back at the English man beside her, before looking away once more. God, this guy seriously had to be gay. He was cute, there was no denying that and he looked damn good in a tuxedo, but...he was killing her here! Did he really think she _cared _about him being head boy? The fact that he could even admit such a thing in public showed that his sexual tendencies didn't include a vagina. Her eyes suddenly fell upon a familiar form and her glossy lips parted slightly as she realized it was _him_; Xander Harris. Suddenly she couldn't hear Wesley at all – not even the dull distant drone of his voice. It was as if everything stopped for a few moments.

He didn't look as though he were having the best of times. With all the arm flailing and fast movement, Cordelia had thought he was trying to dance for a few moments but then she realized it was the complete opposite – he wasn't dancing, he was trying to escape something or something. He was rushing through the crowd on the dance floor, pushing people out of his way and apologizing afterwards, glancing over his shoulder every half a second. Cordelia couldn't help but laugh softly to herself, biting down on her lower lip. Wow; Xander Harris was running away from his date. Cordelia found a great sense of joy in this fact. Her eyes glanced back to the man she had once dated, noticing the way he stopped to flash Buffy and Giles an innocent smile, before heading towards the exit. The sight was priceless and at the same time, somewhat pathetic.

Taking one last sip of her punch, she placed the plastic cup down upon the table and turned to face Wesley completely, lifting her eyebrows when she realized he was still going on about being head boy. "Hey – you know what? I actually promised my friends that I would get some photographs with them and I want to do it _before _I dance so that my hair looks good, so I should probably go do that now, but...we'll catch up later, yeah?" She reached a hand forward and straightened out his tie. Once that was done, she patted his left shoulder in a patronizing manner before turning to walk away, moving towards the exit doors, not even giving the Watcher a chance to protest or even reply.

She'd lost sight of Xander – he'd slipped out of the room while she'd been excusing herself from the most boring conversation ever, but she had a rough idea where he would be. Glancing over her shoulder, she gave one last look at the dancing figures to make sure nobody caught sight of her following him, before moving out of the room. Her heels clipped against the marble floor as she moved through the school hallways, the music becoming more distant as she headed in the direction of the library. She wasn't quite sure why she was following him – she should have left him on his own. That was what he deserved after everything, wasn't it? Something had convinced her to follow him though; an uncontrollable urge that she wasn't going to even try to fight.

Pushing the door of the library open, she silently moved inside, letting the door shut silently behind her. "Score one for Cordy." She muttered to herself as her eyes fell upon Xander; he was exactly where she thought he would be. He was slouched at the table that they sat around all too often discussing demons. He had undone his tie so that it loosely hung around his shoulders like a scarf and he was muttering to himself inaudibly. Cordelia couldn't help but find the scene adorable. "Demon bitch not what you thought she would be, huh?" She commented, finally making her presence known.

There was a loud crash as Xander jumped so much, he tripped and fell off the chair, landing on the floor on his bum. He flinched and cursed under his breath, before turning to look to the side, eyes falling upon Cordelia's form. He didn't bother picking himself up from the floor. He rather enjoyed the view of her legs from where he was. There was no denying that Cordelia Chase was probably the best looking girl at the prom tonight. That dress clung so perfectly to her; it emphasized her curves, clung to her frame and the slit up the side revealed the perfectly tanned flesh of her calf. The material sparkled and her skin glistened, looking moisturized and smooth. The amount of times he had imagined running his fingertips over that flesh tonight was unbelievable. He thought about sex a lot tonight, but Cordelia was just a tease without even meaning to be. "Cordelia..." He finally breathed out, managing to draw his eyes away from her leg and upwards to meet her face. She looked surprisingly...happy to see him.

Her words finally sunk in and he rolled his eyes, picking himself up from the floor, one hand lifting to run his fingertips through his already dishevelled hair. "Her name is Anya." He told her, rolling his eyes. "And for your information, she's..." He wanted to brag. He wanted to make out he was having a fantastic night because he didn't want to give Cordelia the satisfaction of knowing prom was a failure, just like everything else that involved a date. However, he couldn't think of a lie. He couldn't think of anything to say and his voice just carried away while his head fell down in shame. "Okay, she's kind of scary." He finally concluded.

"Well, _duh. _You're just lucky you don't remember the bizarro world that she sent me to when I made that stupid wish. _And _you never got the chance to see her in all her glory. I mean, I'm talking...veins on her face, creepy eyes...voice kind of sounded like a deranged man..." Cordelia's wrinkled her nose up, almost as if she pitied Xander and took a couple of steps forward before stopping a few spaces away from him. A loose strand of hair was curved around her right cheek but apart from that, the rest of her thick brunette curls had been drawn back into a neat bun.

"No...I've just had to spend at least two hours listening to all the horrible things she's cursed upon my gender. Trust me; _not _the best conversation of my life." Xander grumbled, sighing slightly afterwards before pausing. Why was Cordelia having a conversation with him? And why wasn't she insulting him? Yes, she was insulting Anya, but not him. He frowned and licked his lower lip, a confused expression upon his face before just shaking his head. "So; why aren't you out there making friendly with Watcher-boy? Aren't you two like a thing now?" He couldn't the resentment and even a bit of jealousy from creeping into his voice.

Cordelia picked up on it instantly and one delicately plucked eyebrow lifted upwards. She was silent for a few moments, before shrugging lightly. "I saw you escaping the prom and thought I'd end Wesley's riveting tale of being head boy to come mock you and you're constant failure at dating." She responded, a small smile tugging at her plump lips.

Xander rolled his eyes. "Gee, thanks, Cordelia. Well, if you don't mind, I think I'm going to bail on that oh-so-welcoming invitation to be mocked. Buh-bye now; have a nice night. Don't let Wesley excite you too much." He moved forward, heading towards the doors with every intention to leave. However, as he walked passed Cordelia, her arm reached out and her hand took hold of his forearm in an attempt to stop him. He paused and felt his mouth go dry at the touch which had become unfamiliar to him over the past few months of not having her around. He swallowed hard, before slowly turning his head to look down at her. Even she looked confused by her own actions, as if she couldn't work out why she had stopped him; as if she hadn't actually meant to do it. "Is there something else you wanted?" He finally managed to ask, though his voice sounded slightly weaker than usual.

Cordelia had no idea what had made her stop him. She should have just let him go, but as he walked passed her, her arm had moved against her own will. It had reached out and grabbed him before she even had time to consider what she was doing. When he turned to look at her, all she could do was stare. Her eyes were slightly wider than usual and when he asked her if there was something else she wanted, she felt the strong urge to move closer. Her body suddenly hummed with the desire to press herself against him, to allow her lips to mould into his in a heated kiss. She wanted to touch him, wanted to feel him. Suddenly, everything was a lot hotter and her cheeks flushed slightly. It had been a long time since she'd felt this. She had spent so long hating him and being angry at him, she had forgotten just how attracted she was to him. "Pfft, _no._" She finally managed to scoff, withdrawing her hand from his arm quickly as if it had just burned her. "I just...well, I don't appreciate you thinking you can walk away from me in mid-mock. It's rude." God that was the worse excuse she could have ever come up with.

Xander could feel it to. He could feel that wanton desire building up inside of him. He wanted Cordelia; he would always want Cordelia. She was beautiful; who didn't want her? But he knew what it was like; to touch her, to hold her. He knew what she tasted like, the wonderful things her mouth could do...oh yes, he would always want her. When she tried to defend her actions, her excuse almost as pathetic as him escaping his own prom, his head tilted to one side. He recognised this behaviour...the way she stuttered words, snapping them out like poison, the way she began to lose her cool. Yes, this behaviour was _very _familiar to him, though it had been a while since she'd gotten this flustered around him. Was Cordelia Chase lusting after him again? God, he hoped so, but he couldn't be certain. "You wanna talk about rude?" He commented, lifting one eyebrow as he shook his head in disbelief. "How about how _rude _it is for you to come in here and _mock _me after I just bought you a _dress_?"

"Oh, a _dress_." Cordelia drawled, her tone thick with sarcasm. Her hands came to rest on her hips and she took one step towards him as if to show she wasn't backing down from him or this argument. "Because a _dress _is going to make me like you, is it? What; you think just because you _dazzled _me with this expensive and highly fashionable dress that I'm going to forget how much I hate you and wish you were never actually born?"

"Hey – why don't you say it a bit louder? Maybe another vengeance demon will over hear you and you can send the world back into oblivion because you're _so _good at that!" Xander snapped back, taking a step forward as if to show she would not get the better of him. They were inches apart now; he could practically feel her breath upon his face. "And if you're going to be ungrateful, you can give it back!"

"Maybe I will! After all, just because Sunnydale can't survive without Buffy freaking Summers, it doesn't mean it can't survive without Xander Harris! The only thing _you _supply this town with is an outrageously bad fashion sense and stupidity!" Cordelia kept one hand pressed to her hip but the other one lifted and prodded him hard in the chest as if to emphasize her point. "And I will _not _give it back! It was a gift; you can't demand a gift back."

"I can!" Xander exclaimed, holding his hand out as if he were expecting her to just take the dress off and give it to him. "Come on, maybe I can buy myself a _decent _fashion sense with the money that I get back when I _return _it. If you hurry up, I might get be able to get there tonight before closing time..."

Cordelia stared at him; her eyes wide and her mouth open in shock. He actually expected her to give him back the dress? It was ridiculous! She couldn't back down, but she couldn't just strip in front of him; the only thing she had on underneath was a thong that didn't hide much! She couldn't wear a bra with a dress like this, it was too low cut. Her chest was lifting up and down a little heavier than usual in her anger and this didn't go unnoticed by Xander. She noticed the way his eyes glanced down at her breasts for five seconds even in the midst of their argument and it actually made her tingle in excitement to know he was checking her assets out. God; how could he be turning her on in a time like this? Because it was Xander Harris. As much as she hated to admit it, he would always have the ability to turn her on. For the past few months, she had been able to ignore the feelings because of her anger, because her grudge, but the dress...the dress had changed everything. He had bought the dress; her _dream _dress. He had spent money on her in her time of need despite everything that had occurred between them.

That didn't mean she was going to back down from this argument though; no freaking way. "If you want it back..." She spoke through gritted teeth, her voice full of challenge and dare. "You'll have to take it from me yourself." She finished in a threatening growl, one eyebrow lifting up. She ignored the way her heart picked up a faster beat. She wasn't sure if it had been in nerves or excitement. Nerves that he would try to touch her, nerves that he would reject her...excitement that he would touch her, excitement that he would reach out and accept the challenge.

Xander practically choked on thin air when she said this and his fingers twitched with the urge to accept her offer. His eyes were wider than usual as he stared at her and he licked his lower lip in a thoughtful manner. "Oh really?" He commented, trying to sound confident, but his voice shook slightly. His mind was telling him to back off from this argument and just let her win. His body was telling him to never back down; to take her challenge and get that damn dress back.

"_Really_." Cordelia hissed, bringing her arms to fold over her chest as she waited.

Xander stood there in silence for a few seconds, before suddenly moving forward. His hands were clumsy – mainly because he wasn't sure exactly how far he was going to take this – as he tugged at the material of her dress. Cordelia screeched in shock, not expecting him to just leap forward like that. Her hands scratched at his arms as she tried to claw him off of her and the more she resisted, the more Xander continued. His right hand hooked underneath the right strap of her dress and he pulled without even thinking. The sleeve fell down and half her breast spilled out against her will, though she didn't even notice, she was too busy trying to fight him off. Except, she wasn't exactly fighting. If Cordelia had wanted to get him of, she could have done – she could easily have kneed him where it hurt for a man, but she didn't because part of her was guiltily enjoying this; the way his hands were running over her, tugging at her clothing.

"Xander, you idiot! Get off of – " Cordelia elbowed him hard in the abdomen without even meaning to and he doubled back. He lost his footing and without even thinking, he reached forward and grabbed hold of her wrist to try and catch his balance. It didn't work though – he went tumbling downwards and Cordelia came with him. His back hit the ground hard and he flinched as Cordelia's body fell on top of him. Xander's eyes snapped open at the feeling of her warm body crushing him and he stared up at her. They were both breathing heavily from their little fight and Cordelia's eyes were just as wide as his as she stared down at him.

Her hair had fallen out of its bun, messy curls pooling over her shoulders. The right sleeve of her dress was ripped and one of her breasts were half hanging out, revealing a dark nipple to Xander, which was erect from the coldness of the library. Her hands were resting on his chest, closed in fists as she gripped tight at his shirt. Her legs were resting either side of him, lightly straddling him without even meaning to and while she tried to ignore it, Cordelia could feel the bulge growing in his crotch area. Cordelia and Xander had never had sex. It was a common fact that he had lost it to Faith not too long ago and while she dated her fair few, she wasn't the kind of girl to put out for anyone. In fact, she _hadn't _put out for anybody when it came to going as far as sex. She had done everything else, but that. However, right now, there was a bond between her and Xander that couldn't be ignored. There was such a strong urge there. She had spent so long trying to deny her feelings, trying to get over him and now all that pent up emotion and desire was beginning to build up inside of her. She became aware that Xander's hands were resting on her hips and the feeling felt incredible. The way he was staring at her was so intense and when she realized it was her chest she was staring at, she realized that her breast had tumbled out of her dress during their play fight. She should have rushed to put it away, but she didn't. She couldn't move.

Suddenly his hands were moving. They were gliding up her sides affectionately and Cordelia felt her eyes fluttered shut at the feeling, her lips parting as she took in a sharp gasp of air. Xander took this as an advantage, lifting his head up and crushing his mouth against hers, immediately pushing his tongue through her open mouth and pressing it against her own. Cordelia moaned in both defeat and pleasure at the feeling of his lips against hers and she kissed back almost instantly, leaning down closer and moving her tongue back against his in a demanding way, as if she were fighting for dominance, still refusing to back down from their argument.

They both seemed to forget they were on the floor in the middle of a library while a prom was happening. They only thing that mattered now was them and their pent up passion that they couldn't ignore.


	2. Sex In Giles' Office

**DISCLAIMER; **I do not own anything and I never will. The only thing I own is my imagination and that is all. Everything else belongs to its rightful owners. I am not getting any credit out of other people's creations.

* * *

**PASSION ON PROM NIGHT;  
**_Cordelia Chase/Xander Harris  
_**It's prom night and unfortunately, two people aren't having as much fun as they would have liked. Xander is on a date with a woman who hates all men and Cordelia's just can't seem to get over how boring Wesley truly is despite his good looks. Not only that, but she just can't get Xander Harris out of her mind; shocked that he had spent so much on her, that he had delivered her with her dream dress. Suddenly, her anger begins to fizzle out and when they are thrown into a situation, old feelings and old desires begin to rise up once more. Can it be ignored? Or will Cordelia take the opportunity to thank Xander for his generosity?**

This is pretty much going to be a one shot smut story about Xander and Cordelia and their burning desire for one another. This is the smut chapter though I'm not going to lie; for all you Xander/Cordelia fans, there isn't going to be a happy ending. Mainly because I love Cordelia/Doyle and therefore in my world, I still strongly believe that after high school, Cordelia moves to LA and falls in love with our Irish man who doesn't die.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO; **PASSION ON PROM NIGHT  
**SONG; **I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU – THREE DAYS GRACE

The kiss between Cordelia and Xander was more than just heated; it was passionate, full of desire, full of lust and there was no stopping it. Their lungs were screaming for them to gasp in oxygen, but they refused to break away from one another. Instead they breathed roughly through their noses, keeping their eyes shut tight as their tongues attacked one another. His mouth was hot against hers and Cordelia enjoyed it; she enjoyed the moistness and the feeling that had once been so familiar to her, but was now almost a stranger. Her hands were gripping tight at his shirt now; so tight she was surprised it hadn't ripped and she was almost certain Xander's finger prints would be bruised against her flesh for the next couple of days where he was clutching at her sides so desperately, as if any second now she were going to try and leap away. She couldn't leap away though; leaving Xander now seemed almost impossible.

Xander's tongue darted away from hers and stroked along the root of her mouth causing Cordelia to groan, the sound vibrating against his lips. Her hips bucked downwards and she ground down against the bulge beneath her, the feeling making her skin tingle as the material of her underwear and his trousers blocked any real contact. "Shit, Cordy..." Xander groaned throatily, finally departing from their kiss as he let his head fall back down against the carpet, hissing air through his teeth as he felt her grind against him, the feeling making him lose all sense of thought and control. It wasn't as if either of them had much experience and right now, they were just letting their bodies do whatever, trying not to put much thought into it, neither of them wanting to ruin the moment that had suddenly sparked between them.

Soft locks of hair fell down onto Xander's shoulder and across his collar bone as Cordelia ducked her head down, her warm mouth spreading kisses across the pale skin of his neck, her eyes still closed. She was almost afraid that if she opened them, this would vanish. These warm fuzzy feelings would disappear and everything would go wrong. She didn't want that. Cordelia did hate Xander, some part of her always would, but he had done a nice thing for her. He had made her feel wanted, made her feel special when she had been at her lowest, and been at her most vulnerable and she wanted to show him that she was thankful for that. Perhaps it made her a bad person to be acting on those impulses, but she couldn't help it. She still felt for Xander; she always would feel for Xander and unfortunately, tonight she wasn't strong enough to fight that want. She was giving in to temptation one final time. And apparently, she was giving into it on the library floor.

For a few moments, Xander lost himself in the feeling of her moist mouth against the flesh of his neck, merely lying back and enjoying it. When he felt her nip at flesh playfully with her teeth, he bit down on his lower lip, breath catching in his throat. His hands moved away from her hips, stroking downwards, grasping at her thighs. His fingertips soon found flesh rather than material on one side as he was greeted with the parting slit of her dress. Her skin felt as smooth as he had imagined it would when he first saw her in the dress earlier on that night. He wanted to feel more of it though; this wasn't enough for his greedy hands. Shifting his way inside the slit, he moved that one hand up, allowing it to glide over the outer flesh of her thigh, her back reflexively arching ever so slightly so that her chest pushed against his, clothes rubbing together. Both hearts were pounding faster than normal, blood pulsating through their body in a throb they could both feel in their nether regions.

Biting down on her lower lip when Cordelia felt his hand slide through the entrance of her dress slit, the kisses that she had been spreading over his neck – which smelt strangely delicious tonight – came to a stop and finally, she dared herself to open her eyes. They fluttered open and slowly, she lifted herself up so she could see him. Pulling her body up into a sitting position, she remained straddling him, her hands loosening their grip on his shirt so her palms were flat against his chest instead. Xander's own eyes opened and he stared up at her. Both of them were breathing heavily, panting for air and their lips were smeared with lipstick thanks to Cordelia. Lust and desire swirled around in their eyes and they could both see it in one another. Cordelia's fingers danced up his chest teasingly, before snatching hold of the undone tie, grabbing both sides of it and tugging roughly, forcing Xander to sit up. Their chests and mouths collided together, one of Xander's hands lifting and snatching hold of the back of Cordy's had, fingers entwining themselves tightly in her hair as he pulled her face as close to his as physically possible, the other hand remaining on her thigh.

It wasn't long before Cordelia's hands had pushed the black tuxedo jacket off of Xander's shoulders, letting it pool to the floor afterwards and her hands managed to finger all of the buttons on Xander's shirt, leaving it open, revealing the flesh that was hidden beneath hit. Her hands slipped inside the entrance of his shirt, fingertips running along the bare skin of his barely toned abs, feeling him jolt ever so slightly against her touch. It had been a while since Xander had felt Cordelia's touch. It was so different to Faith's. Faith's had been aggressive, controlling...she had made it obvious who was in charge, but Cordelia was gently attentive, she was almost shy. Xander appreciated it more. While Faith had certainly given him the ride of his life, she had also succeeded in degrading him and making him feel partially powerless. Cordelia's exploring hands brushed over a particularly sensitive area and Xander was forced to part from their passionate kiss, a soft and somewhat nervous laugh parting from his lips. "Tickles." He murmured against her lips lightly, his voice husky and deeper than normal.

Cordelia couldn't help but find it somewhat adorable and a breathy laugh parted from her own mouth as she leant her forehead against his, swallowing hard. Her hands stopped their exploring, merely resting above the waistband of his pants, still hidden inside the shirt. Xander watched her for a few moments, a look of admiration hidden within the lust and pleasure, before slowly tilting his head to the side. He pressed his lips against the right of her neck and almost instantly, Cordelia let her head fall to the side to allow more access. Her hair tickled his face as he continued to kiss his way down, enjoying the scent of perfume as he got lower, reaching her exposed collar bone. He nipped playfully at flesh, taking pleasure in the way her breath hitched audibly. He nuzzled the area he'd gently bit, swallowed hard in a second of hesitation and nerves, before dipping his head lower. His mouth opened, closing around the flesh that had become exposed during their miniature fight, taking the hardened pebble into his mouth and allowing his tongue to swirl around it. The touch was almost cautious, as if he were unsure if what he was doing was good or not.

It was good. Cordelia's hands gripped noticeably tighter against his sides, nails leaving half moon marks in his sides and she took in a sharp intake of breath. Xander repeated the action, moving his tongue for a second time and once again, he got a positive response as the female's back arched, effectively pushing her breast further against his mouth. The teenage boy became more confident now, daring to suck lightly, his hand abandoning her thigh and moving upwards, slipping the strap that was still in place off of her shoulder. Almost instantly the dress fell from her chest, pooling around her waist and almost instantly, Xander's hand latched onto the other breast with his hand, moulding it into his palm.

"Xander..." Cordelia breathed out in a sound that was blended into a mixture of a sigh and a moan. She bit down on her lower lip, eyes half lidded, breathing becoming somewhat difficult as he touched her two sensitive bumps with both his tongue and his hand. There was now a heavy throb in between her legs, her body begging for some form of release and she could tell by the way his erection was digging into her that his was the same. Rational thinking had gone out of the window a long time ago and there was no chance of it coming back. Forcing her eyes completely open, Cordelia prodded Xander rather harshly in the side to get his attention.

"Ow!" Xander's mouth instantly released Cordelia's breast as he brought his head back up to glare at her, his expression demanding to know what that had been for, seeing no logical reason for the physical harm.

There was logical reason though because even in the midst of all this passion, Cordelia was well aware they were still on a library floor and weren't hidden from view should anyone decide to walk in. "Don't be such a baby." She snapped at him with a roll of her eyes, though her voice wasn't as harsh and spiteful as it usually was. It sounded out of breath and out of balance. "While you might not care if somebody walks in on us, it's not exactly my idea of a turn on." She commented with a nod and with that, she shrugged her shoulders lightly, pulling herself off of his lap and into a standing position. Thankfully for her, her dress stayed around her waist, not quite falling all the way down and while she didn't lift it back up, she did wrap her arms around her chest, while her eyes scanned the library, searching for a nice quiet area.

Xander, however, didn't search. He was too busy finding offense in her words, much like he usually did, even when she wasn't purposely offending him. "Oh yeah, because being caught with me would be _such _a damage to your reputation. Now there's something I don't miss..." He muttered as he lifted himself from the ground as well, brushing his trousers off with a roll of his eyes.

"Excuse me?" Cordelia demanded, her head snapping to look back at him. "That wasn't what I even meant! However, it is a very valid point now that you've mentioned it...we only have days left until graduation and I would like to keep that single shred of dignity I have left. I lost most of it when I dated you after all...." She scoffed carelessly with a nod, arms still hugging around her.

Xander stared at Cordelia in disbelief, his hands resting upon his hips and his chest still on show. "Wow, Cordy..." He muttered, shaking his head. "You know that little voice in the back of people's heads that warn them before they say something stupid and insulting? _You _don't have one!" His voice was getting louder now, his lust turning into frustration, much like it often did with Cordelia.

"Yes I do! I just chose to ignore it. It's not like I _care _if I insult _you_!" Cordelia snapped back.

"God, I hate you!" Xander hissed through his teeth and there was actually some truth behind those words. He hated that she could knock him back and make him feel so small with just the flick of her tongue. He hated the fact that she looked so hot when doing it. He hated the fact her arms were blocking him from seeing and touching her breasts.

"Yeah? Well I hate you too!" Cordelia half-yelled back, stamping her foot as if to emphasize her point, her cheeks somewhat flushed due to their previous actions and her flustered anger. The action of her stamp caused the dress to slip from its place around her waist and suddenly, it was by her feet, leaving her standing there in nothing but a rather sexy little black thong. _Wow...this is awkward..._She thought to herself, wrinkling her nose up slightly.

Xander opened his mouth to tell her he didn't care whether she hated him or not, but all ability to speak was taken from him as her dress fell. His eyes widened slightly and he licked his lower lip almost hungrily, eyes gazing up and down, taking in her practically naked form. Oh yeah; he hated her – hated the fact he wanted her so much, that is. He finally managed to make eye contact with her face once more and saw the desire from earlier returning to them. The way he had just looked at her, with such need, with such want, it had reminded of her the passion she felt for him and made her forget her anger. No sign of hesitation, Xander moved forward and his arm snaked around her waist, violently pulling her towards him. He pulled her body flush against his and her arms fell away from her chest, breasts connecting with the bare skin of his pectorals causing him to moan deeply as their mouths met in another searing kiss – a kiss that would most likely leave their lips swollen.

Cordelia whimpered in defeat and took a breath in through her nose as their lips met once more and as soon as she felt his tongue slice across her lower lip, she parted from him, her own tongue darting forward to meet his once it slid into her mouth. She pressed her body further against his, pushed her hips into his, ground into his erection, ran her fingers through his hair...her body seemed to be having a mind of its own and her actions were wild, passionate, demanding but at the same time clumsy. Seconds later though, she was pulling away again but this time, she didn't say anything. Breathing heavily, her hand snatched hold of his, entwining their fingers before pulling him towards the book shelves. Xander followed her, tripping a couple of times in his rush. He no longer seemed bother about the fact Cordelia wanted to go to more a secluded area. In fact, he seemed in more of a hurry to get to said secluded area than she did. He didn't pay attention to his surroundings, merely followed Cordelia like a little lap dog. Her hand soon fell away from his and he heard a door click shut. That was when he decided to look around. There were a couple of shelves, books, strangely a lot of paper, a window with blinds...there was a loud crash and Xander snapped his head in the direction it had come from.

He saw Cordelia perched up on a desk, the lamp and books that she had just shoved off now sprawled out on the floor in a mess. She had a sexy and seductive smirk upon her face, her eyes glossy with mischief as she leant back on her hands, one leg crossed over the other. She might be inexperienced, but Cordelia would always have confidence as her backup.

Xander knew where he was now. "This is...Giles' office." He told her slowly, almost as if he thought she wouldn't understand. Was she _seriously _suggesting they have _sex _in _Giles' _office? Oh god; sex. He was going to have sex with Cordelia Chase. How had this happened? It wasn't that he didn't want to, he just wasn't sure if he knew how to. Well, of course he knew how, but last time, Faith had pretty much done all the work and while both girls were just as demanding, Cordelia had a way of being brutally honest and he cared more about her opinion and oh god, she looked hot in that pose and sex and – Get a grip of yourself, Xander!

"Yeah..." Cordelia said just as slowly, nodding her head three times, before the smirk on her face widened ever so slightly. "What's your point?" She asked with a simple shrug of her shoulders, clearly not understanding the big deal.

"No big deal, it's just..._Giles' _office." Xander repeated, just in case she hadn't heard him the first time. "What if he finds out? Oh god; you broke his lamp. Of course he's going to find out. And are you even sure you want to do this? I mean – "He continued to babble like the idiot he could be quite often and Cordelia sighed impatiently. Slipping herself off of the desk, she walked towards him and pushed the palm of her hand against the bulge in his pants. He instantly shut up, a lump forming in his throat at the pleasurable touch.

"Xander." Cordelia stated, staring up at him with stern eyes. "Shut up." She ordered and on that note, she applied just that little bit more pressure, rubbing her palm against him.

"Okay." Xander agreed almost instantly before leaning down and capturing her mouth in his once more. He didn't bother asking permission this time, his tongue dominantly slipping in-between the folds of her mouth almost instantly. Cordelia kept her hand there for a while, caressing him through the material of his pants, rubbing him hard. However, as the kissing grew more intense, she withdrew her hand and moved it to rest on his bicep, the other one doing the same as she began to walk back, pulling him with her. They stumbled backwards, refusing to break their kiss as he guided her back towards the desk she had just left. Cold wood hit the back of her thighs once they reached it and she broke away from the kiss to gasp in oxygen. Xander didn't seem to break though; he dipped his head to the base of her neck and pressed a kiss there while one of his hands glided down her abdomen. It slipped itself in between her legs and he pressed his palm against her heated core, causing her stifle a whimper. He rubbed once and much like he had done earlier with his tongue on her breast, he kept his ministrations slow at first; as if he were experimenting what she enjoyed most – what made her make the loudest noise. He was still learning after all. They both were.

Slipping his hand underneath the material of her wet thong, he slid two fingers along the slick folds and felt her body shudder against him. Cordelia's head tilted back and her legs shook slightly, but thanks to Xander's body being pressed against her, she didn't buckle to the floor. Her reactions only made him more confident and actually a few experimental strokes, he slid one finger into her tight sheath, biting down on his lip at the way the muscles automatically clamped around the intrusion. Cordelia let out a throaty moan and her hands dug into the flesh of his arms. Her breathing laboured and Xander couldn't help but smile lightly, his forehead now resting against her collarbone, eyes closed as he tried to keep himself calm and in control, though that was proving to be difficult considering the situation they were in. He withdrew the finger, only to slid it back in, repeating this several times before sliding a second finger in. Cordelia gasped and groaned at the second finger, feeling her body temperature rise, getting hotter and hotter while her thoughts grew fuzzy and spun. Her hands slid away from his arms and managed to reach for his belt, fiddling with the buckle. She failed the first two times to get it undone due to the distractions Xander's two fingers were providing as they departed and re entered, the ministrations getting faster each time. Eventually, she got the belt undone but that was all she managed as her body jolted in pleasure, causing legs to buckle and her hands to fly back, grabbing hold of either side of the desk to keep her from falling. "Xander..."

God, it sounded so good for him to hear her moan his name like that. He brought his head back, just in time to watch her face crumble as her muscles clamped even tighter around him and her first release hit her. The waves of pleasure crashed over her and her eyes shut tight. Her knuckles whitened as she gripped fiercely at the desk for support and breathing became impossible, her lips remaining parted as her orgasm ran through her like an explosion from within. It began to wear down and finally, she was able to breathe again, panting slightly as her head fell forward to lean against his shoulder. Xander withdrew his hand and didn't actually move, giving her time to recover, giving himself time to recover from the glorious sight of her seeing her in such throes of passion, knowing it was _him_ – Xander fucking Harris – that had just made Queen C cry out like that and experience what Angel would call 'perfect happiness'.

After a few moments of silence, Cordelia lifted her head, looking somewhat dazed and shocked as she stared at Xander. He felt his mouth go dry, unsure of what to say or do, suddenly feeling extremely awkward and nervous, almost worried that she was going to just get dressed and leave now. She didn't leave though. Instead, she slowly pulled herself up onto the desk until she was perched at the end. Her hands reached forward, shaking slightly as she pulled the belt she'd recently undone out of the loops, throwing it to the floor before working on the buttons of his pants. It wasn't look before she'd pushed his trousers and boxers down to his ankles. Her fingertips stroked along his length now that it was exposed to her and his eyes fell shut almost instantly at her touch. She had touched him before, but it was all so much more intense right now. He didn't know why and he didn't care; it felt too good to think, especially when her hand closed around him and began to pump him. It was almost too much to handle. His hips bucked against her automatically and Cordelia couldn't help but smile, glad that she seemed to be returning the favour. Leaning forward, she allowed her lips to brush against his, the over his shoulder before her teeth nipped playfully at his ear. Her hand fell away from him before he could release and he opened his eyes, feeling somewhat abandoned and rejected.

"Xander..." She breathed against his ear in longing. "I want this, okay?" She reassured him, almost as if she had only just heard the rant he'd gone off on earlier, about whether she actually wanted this or not just because they were in Giles' office.

Time seemed to freeze when she whispered this and Xander panicked for just a few seconds. Okay; she wanted this. He wanted this. It was simple. Except it wasn't simple; it was nerve wrecking. What if he did something wrong? What if she changed her mind half way though and screamed at him? What if Giles found out because of the lamp? What if – Cordelia's mouth brushed against his nipple and Xander forgot about all of the 'what ifs'. His hands moved to grip at her thighs and Cordelia couldn't help but laugh playfully at the ferocity he put into it. She leaned forward and gave him a chaste kiss, before slowly lying down, her back pressing against the desk as she spread her legs even more for him.

Xander stared down at her, seeing nothing but pure beauty; that was a faint sheen of sweat on her body from her first release and her hair was wild, knotted in some places as it spread out beneath her. Her breasts were open to him, lifting up and down heavier than normal and the sight of her glistening underwear was enough to make him bite back a groan. His hands moved further up her thighs and he hooked his thumbs underneath the straps of her thong, gliding it down her legs until it was off completely. He shuffled forward; boxers and trousers still wrapped around his ankles and positioned himself in between her legs. So many emotions coursed through him as he stared at down at her, her wide eyes staring back up at him with anticipation. He felt so many things; lust, power, dominance, manly, nerves, fear, confusion. He hadn't expected this to happen when Cordelia had first walked into the library. If he had known her gratitude earned him this, he would have bought her a dress a long time ago. As if seeing all the emotions in his eyes, Cordelia shifted her hips just that little bit closer to the edge so her core was just an inch away from his member.

Xander didn't need any more convincing and he moved the head of his member in between the folds of her most sacred area, pushing into her slowly. He shifted himself in slowly, inch by inch and when he felt that barrier of thin skin, he paused. He bit down on his lower lip – he felt excitement at the fact that it was _him_ who was taking _Cordelia Chase's _virginity, but he stayed patient, knowing it would hurt. Cordelia's back had arched delicately when he first began to enter her, though when he paused, she knew why. This was going to hurt; it was an unfamiliar intrusion after all. She sucked in a big gulp of air before giving him a nod of encouragement to show him she was ready. Xander blinked, waited another second before forcing himself all the way in. He felt the skin snap and groaned at the feeling of being completely inside of her, muscles tight around him, suffocating him in a pleasurable way. Cordelia cried out, tilting her head back slightly as her eyes shut tight and her fingernails scratched at the wood of the desk, trying to grip onto the flat surface. Xander opened his mouth as if to apologize, and then realized that would probably just sound dumb and stopped himself. He felt almost helpless for a few moments, keeping himself stilled within her as she panted for breath, trying to recover from the pain. Hoping to calm her body down, knowing it would now be on alert because of the unknown feelings coursing through it, he bent down slightly and closed his mouth around one of her breasts.

Cordelia brought one hand up to rest on her forehead as she breathed in sharply and fast, silently telling herself that it was going to be okay. Her heart was pounding and her body was screaming in protest, apparently not liking the sudden change. Something moist covered her breast and she felt Xander's lip swirl over her nipple. Pleasure mixed pain and her hand fell away from her face, as she let her head fall to one side. Xander sucked lightly and Cordelia bit down on her lower lip, her back arching upwards automatically into the touch. Suddenly, pleasure began to overtake pain. The throb in her lower regions was no longer a throb of pain, but a throb of lust. She wanted him to move. As if to let him know that it was okay, Cordelia lowered her back down from its arch and instead, ground her hips upwards and into him. Xander hissed, releasing her breast for a few moments. He didn't need telling twice. He brought himself out of her and moved back in gently. She sucked in air and one hand lifted, fingers running through his hair as she pushed his face back down to her breast. Xander almost laughed at her demanding action, before happily allowing his mouth to explore once more. He drew out again and pushed back in and this time, Cordelia moaned rather loudly, the noise of pleasure echoing around the walls of Gile's office.

Ha; he was having sex in Giles' office. He felt so naughty. Heh.

His hips began a rhythm, moving in and out of her tight sheath and he found himself having to pull away from her breast to pant for air. God, he had thought sex was good with Faith, but that hadn't even been sex compared to this. Cordelia was so tight, so warm, so vulnerable due to her inexperience. For once in his life, Xander felt in charge. He felt in control; he felt like the predator rather than the prey and he actually enjoyed it. He was beginning to forget nerves and confusion. The way Cordelia was squirming and moaning beneath him told him that he was doing something right. He picked up the pace slightly and then, without warning, Cordelia's legs wrapped around his waist and her hips lifted, meeting one of his thrusts. Pleasure jolted through his body in ripples and he groaned almost as loudly as she had moments ago. Her body lifted back up into a sitting position and their mouths met with a painful crush, tongues instantly colliding as Cordelia's arms wrapped around him, clinging onto him for dear life, nails digging into his back. The kiss soon broke and Cordelia's sweaty forehead merely rest against Xander's shoulder, her hips continue to dance with his, the heels of her feet bruising his lower back. One of his hands rest on the back of her head, holding a fistful of her hair while the other one was holding onto the side of the table for support, to keep himself in balance, not wanting to slip or anything embarrassing like that.

He could feel himself drawing closer and closer, but he begged himself to hold on. He wanted her to come first; he wanted to keep this new found feeling of dominance. He wanted to hear her groan his name in pleasure again; wanted her to know that he had not giving her one orgasm, but two. He thrust a little harder than intended and he wasn't sure if Cordelia's cry was in pleasure or pain, though seconds later, she threw her head back. Hair pooled over her shoulders, some strands sticking to the side of her face and she moaned up to the God's above as another explosion hit her. She looked so amazing when she was lost in passion. Xander decided as he watched her. Then her muscles suddenly became tighter and there was no holding on for him. He felt himself come inside of her and silently prayed it would avoid any eggs waiting to be fertilized. He stilled inside of her, one hand still gripping at her hair, the other moving to rest on the small of her back, pulling her hips closer to him, their hip bones actually rubbing together in a somewhat painful way where they were so close. All the muscles in their body were tense right now as their orgasms coursed through them. Moments later, he felt Cordelia's body go limp in his arms and her head fell forward, forehead resting against his chest as she gasped desperately for oxygen. He kept his eyes closed and didn't move. He merely held her close, enjoying the moment, remaining within her even when his orgasm had stopped. He just held her and for a few moments, she let him.

Neither of them wanted to ruin it and they knew that if they moved, it would all be spoiled. Happy moments were always spoiled when it came to Xander and Cordelia.

* * *

**A/N; OKAY. There is going to be one more chapter, but that is it. The next Chapter will be the final chapter and I warn you, it will be the unhappy ending. If you would prefer to leave it where it is now and make up your own ending, you're more than welcome. In fact, you can even review and tell me what ending you would have given it from this point of view. :] Even if you **_**do **_**read the next chapter, review anyway. Reviews are totally love. And I apologize for any mistakes. I do proof read my work, but I miss things easily and I don't have a BETA yet. **


	3. What Else Is There?

**DISCLAIMER; **I do not own anything and I never will. The only thing I own is my imagination and that is all. Everything else belongs to its rightful owners. I am not getting any credit out of other people's creations.

* * *

**PASSION ON PROM NIGHT;  
**_Cordelia Chase/Xander Harris  
_**It's prom night and unfortunately, two people aren't having as much fun as they would have liked. Xander is on a date with a woman who hates all men and Cordelia's just can't seem to get over how boring Wesley truly is despite his good looks. Not only that, but she just can't get Xander Harris out of her mind; shocked that he had spent so much on her, that he had delivered her with her dream dress. Suddenly, her anger begins to fizzle out and when they are thrown into a situation, old feelings and old desires begin to rise up once more. Can it be ignored? Or will Cordelia take the opportunity to thank Xander for his generosity?**

This is the not-so-happy ending chapter. If you want, you don't have to read it. You can leave it at the ending of the last chapter and interpret your own ending – hey, why not even send me a message on how you wanted it to end? Without being rude of course. [: Well, this is it. The final chapter. Feel free to review – I beg you.

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE; **WHAT ELSE IS THERE?  
**SONG; **CRY - RIHANNA

They parted from one another in silence. They dressed in silence. Neither of them knew what to say. They had held onto each other for what felt like hours when really it had just been moments. Cordelia had been the first to move by slowly un-wrapping her legs and shifting back, causing Xander's member to depart from her warm sheath. Xander seemed to take that as a hint and rather than stumble around awkward conversation, he'd taken a step back and pulled his boxers back up around his hips, followed by his trousers. His shirt had never actually been removed, just unbuttoned and while Cordelia slipped off of the desk, legs weak and shaking, he began to button them back up slowly, refusing eye contact. His previous dominance had dissolved rather quickly and now he felt just as vulnerable and uncomfortable as she did. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to reach forward and hold. He wanted to turn around and leave. He didn't know what he wanted and nor did she.

When she left the room, arms wrapped around her chest and thong back on, Xander didn't follow her immediately. He remained where he was, pretending to be focused on doing up his tie when really he was just staring ahead at the desk, remembering what they had been doing just moments before, the stench of their arousals still thick in the air. He could hear Cordelia shuffling around back in the library, slipping back into the expensive dress that he had bought her – the very same dress that had gotten them into this mess in the first place. Did this mean he and Cordelia were getting back together? He had wanted that for so long and then he had started to give up hope. The relationship between him and Cordelia had caused him stress, grief, irritation...but it had also caused him excitement, joy, happiness. She had been his stability – his _gorgeous _and very demanding stability. Yet, it hadn't been enough for him apparently because he'd wanted Willow as well. Deciding not to get lost in unhappy thoughts, he finished doing his tie and tugged his collar done, turning and moving out of Giles' office, making a mental note to go back and tidy it before he left.

When he re-entered the library, he caught sight of Cordelia already dressed, though one of her straps was hanging off her shoulder rather than resting neatly on it where he had torn it. She was sat at the table that they usually sat down for their meetings; the table he'd been sat at when she first arrived. Her face as hidden in her hands and she wasn't exactly glowing like most people did after sex. His mouth felt dry as he shuffled nervously on his feet, biting down on his lower lip. Several times he opened his mouth but closed it seconds later like a fish out of water. Finally, he spoke, taking a step forward as he did. "So...you know, when we had back to the prom, do you...well, I was thinking maybe we could....dance and...and talk – " He was stuttering slightly, feeling stupid. He felt nervous asking her to dance after just having sex with her; how lame was that?

"Don't." Cordelia interrupted, looking up at him. She looked tired and withdrawn and...was that a shimmer of regret he could see in her eyes? Well that was a stab at his ego.

"Don't what?" Xander asked, a nervous and innocent smile breaking out on his face, his eyes shifting from side to side. "I was just – "

"Don't act like everything is okay." Cordelia finished, pushing herself up to her feet, shrugging the ripped strap back up on her shoulder before smoothing her hands over her stomach, trying to decrease her dress.

"Isn't it?" Xander asked, tilting his head to one side. He looked confused and currently resembled a wounded puppy dog. He wasn't sure what he had done wrong. She had told him she wanted this; he had been gentleman enough to check in the first place! He lifted one hand, rubbing it across his face, before letting it fall back down to his side. "I mean, it seemed okay back in there...was it not okay?" He asked and it was obvious that his last question was him trying to figure out if he had really been _that _bad in bed – or in this case, on the desk.

Cordelia couldn't help but smile lightly as the insecurities he was showing. "It was okay back in there." She reassured him with a nod, cheeks flushing slightly as she remembered the way he had made her moan, made her shudder, made her come. "It was better than okay; it was...wow." She couldn't really think of a word to describe it really. She had also known sex would be good, but...she just hadn't really expected that, even if she did have an aching throb now.

Xander grinned like an idiot when she said this and he took a couple of steps towards her, however, she took two steps back. He stopped and frowned. "Then what's the problem?" He demanded.

Cordelia closed her eyes and hung her head, counting to five before reopening her lids and looking back up at him. "Xander; this isn't going to work. What happened in there was...amazing, but...it can't happen again. _We _can't happen again." She lifted one hand and ran her fingers through knotted hair, trying to tame it, her eyes looking anywhere but at him, not wanting to see the hurt expression on his face. God; she hated the fact he made her feel guilty. She shouldn't feel guilty. He had hurt her first; he had _cheated _on her. He had shown that he had no respect for her or their relationship. He had turned her into the mess she was now. This was all his fault damnit, why did _she _feel guilty? Her hand dropped away from her hair and she finally made direct eye contact with him, staring at him but before she could speak, he did.

"Oh right. I get it." He spat out bitterly, shaking his head in disbelief. "Cordelia Chase can't lower herself to date a loser for a second time so she uses him one night then discards him like yesterday's beef jerky, right?" He commented. Damn; why did every woman he slept with discard him afterwards? Did nobody want him to stick around for round two?

Cordelia looked almost hurt by his words, but they also triggered anger. "It's not like that!" She snapped.

"Oh no? Then what is it like? You want to keep your dignity until after graduation, like you said earlier? Don't want to ruin that little bit of popularity you've managed to save? Oh wait; let me guess, you still want to give it a go with Watcher boy and I was just convenient for the night, huh?" Xander was being rude and he knew it, but he was angry and not to mention rejected.

"Maybe it's because you broke my heart and now I can't look at you without remembering what you did, moron!" Cordelia's voice was suddenly louder than it had been before and she glared at him with a look that could kill.

Xander stared at her for a few moments, before looking away. "Well, your broken heart didn't seem to mind much when we were – "

"My body wants you, Xander. _I _want you." Cordelia interrupted him. "I think a part of me always will. Our whole relationship...it was built around this burning desire that we had. There was so much sexual tension and lust between us. And – "

"Oh; so you figure if you get it out your system, you can graduate and move on with your life? Forget about me?" Xander asked.

"Yes." Cordelia answered, not even bothering to defend herself. Xander looked shocked that he was actually right. "Don't you think I deserve to? Forget, I mean. I want to forget. I want to forget the way you used to make me smile, I want to forget the way I used to turn to butter every time I looked at you or you touched me...I want to forget everything and I was able to do that when I was angry at you. I _hated _you after seeing you with Willow. I was so mad...and my anger helped me forget all these mushy and stupid feelings that I had! And then you had to go and buy me some stupid dress and I couldn't _hate _you anymore!" She cursed herself for allowing tears to well up in her eyes.

Xander seemed speechless for a few moments. Once again, his mouth opened and shut several times and when he saw the tears threatening to fall, he actually had to look away for a few moments. Cordelia had always acted so tough; like a brick wall that could never be broken. He never actually understood just how hurtful his actions with Willow had been. He'd never understood how wrong he had been. Slowly, he turned to look at her and shrugged his shoulders in defeat. "I'm sorry." He murmured. "I'm sorry, okay? But...but that's in the past. I would never hurt you again, Cordelia. What else do you want me to say? I want you, you want me. I want to make this work. I want to make you happy and make you melt...I don't want to forget. If we both want each other then...what else is there? What else could you _possibly _need to convince you, Cordelia?"

Cordelia stared at him, before shaking her head in disbelief. "You don't get it, do you?" She looked away before sighing. "What else is there?" She repeated. She considered it for a few moments, rubbing her lips together before shrugging. "How about 'trust'? How about the fact that every time I look at you and her, I wonder if something is still going on? If Miss I'm-So-Innocent isn't as innocent as she makes out? Or the hard truth being that even if you're not doing it with her, I'll always wonder if you're doing it with someone else?"

Xander had nothing to say. He hung his head in shame and brought his arms up to fold over his chest, refusing to look at her, refusing to look anywhere, just staring at his feet as he listened to her shaky voice. He wanted to rewind time; go back to when he was holding her in his arms. "Okay. So if that's how you feel, why tonight? Why let it happen?" He asked, looking back at her. "Was that just a bit of fun?"

"No. It was goodbye." Cordelia told him honestly. "And...it was thank you."

Xander laughed coldly. "Great; I buy a girl a dress and she prostitutes herself to me for the night. I should splash my cash about more often. Hey; here's a wacky idea, what would you do if I bought you a car?"

Cordelia didn't bother to defend herself. She blinked away the tears and looked away, licking her lower lip in nerves. "That's not fair, Xander."

"Yeah? I'm getting the feeling a lot of things aren't fair right now." Xander hissed back through gritted teeth. Cordelia opened her mouth, ready to say something else, but she was interrupted by the sound of the library doors opening.

"Cordelia – _there _you are. Everyone's been looking all over for you, they just announced you as..." The sound of Willow's voice trailed away as she noticed Xander was also in the library and how tense the atmosphere around them was. "Uh...is everything...okay? You two crazy kids didn't happen to get attacked by prom-destroying dogs did you?" She questioned, assuming the worst had happened.

Cordelia slowly turned her head to gaze at Willow and watched her for a few moments, before shaking her head. One hand lifted and she brushed underneath her eyes, attempting to clean herself up. "No; nothing like that. Everything's fine. I just felt a bit dizzy so I came in here for a bit of quiet. Xander was just being his usual annoying self and hiding from demon bitch – oh sorry, _Anya_." She rolled her eyes and the old Cordelia seemed to return instantly. The tough, sarcastic one that didn't care; the one that couldn't be broken or hurt. "So; what's up? Why is everyone looking for me?"

Willow didn't look convinced – for a start, Cordelia's dress was ripped and Xander's tuxedo jacket was on the floor, rather than on him. Her eyes flickered back and forth on both of them and she noticed the way Xander flinched and clenched his fists when Cordelia spoke, though he remained silent. Clearing her throat, Willow decided not to question and looked at Cordelia. "They just announced you as prom queen."

Cordelia lifted her eyebrows; she'd expected to be more excited than this, but she felt nothing. She felt empty after her encounter with Xander in all honesty. Therefore, rather than screeching and jumping up and down with joy, she merely shrugged her shoulders. "Well _duh_. Of course they did; who else was going to win it?" She scoffed. "No need to sound so desperate. It's always good to keep the adoring crowd waiting for something like this, but of course, you'll never know that unless they start giving out awards for 'worst fashion sense of the year', huh? Although, I heard they were doing something like that in the year book so fingers crossed, huh?"

"Hey!" Xander finally spoke up, automatically jumping to Willow's defence. Cordelia's head snapped in his direction and she stared at him. Xander recoiled as he realized he had just proven everything Cordelia had said moments ago when they had been on their own. Willow would always come first, even if he didn't like it. Even if he didn't feel for her like that anymore. She was his best friend and he would always put her before Cordelia and Cordelia would never be able to accept that due to the past.

"Sorry. I forget losers stick together and all." Cordelia muttered, rolling her eyes and beginning to walk, moving towards the exit. "Especially you two..." She muttered as she moved past Willow and Willow's eyes widened in shock and offence. Cordelia said nothing more; she pushed the doors open and moved through them, however on her way out, both Xander and Willow was certain they heard a noise that sounded similar to a sob.

Cordelia and Xander didn't speak of their passionate night ever again. They continued like normal, insulting each other and bickering like a married couple, driving everyone around them insane. They graduated with a big bang, both managing to survive and they both moved on with their lives. Cordelia moved away, heading to a new life in LA. She moved away from Sunnydale, from the Hellmouth and Xander Harris and thanks to that night, she was finally able to start forgetting properly. Xander never quite forget. Every now and then, he would look back and he would be filled with regret. He regretted screwing things up in the first place. He regretted hurting Cordelia. He regretted ever buying her that darn dress.


End file.
